motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Never Land
Return to Never Land is a 2002 American animated fantasy film directed by Robin Budd. The film is a sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan, and was produced by DisneyToon Studios. It was released on February 15, 2002. Plot Peter Pan's former friend Wendy Darling has grown up and married, having a daughter named Jane and a son named Danny. During the London Blitz of World War II, Wendy's husband, Edward, is sent to serve in the armies overseas. Jane, now a preteen, has become resentful of her mother's stories of Peter Pan, distancing her from her family. The rift is increased when Wendy announces her plan to move the family to the countryside for their protection. Captain Hook, Peter Pan's arch-nemesis, sails towards London in his pixie-dust enchanted pirate ship and discovers Jane. Mistaking her for Wendy, Hook orders her abducted, but the ship triggers the air raid alert. Mistaking Hook's ship for a Nazi warplane, English and German warplanes pursue the ship, but he escapes to Never Land. Once in Never Land, Hook threatens to have Jane devoured by an octopus to lure Peter out of hiding. However, Peter manages to rescue Jane while Hook is eaten instead. Though he escapes, the octopus enjoys the taste and begins hunting Hook down. Peter, upon learning that Jane is Wendy's daughter, takes her to the home of the Lost Boys, assuming that she'd like to follow in her mother's footsteps. However, Jane is more concerned with getting home, and the antics of Peter, the Lost Boys, and Peter's fairy companion Tinker Bell irritate her. The Lost Boys attempt to teach Jane how to fly and have fun, but she fails because she doesn't believe. After the Lost Boys destroy Jane's notebook, she rants at them and declares that she doesn't believe in fairies. Jane's lack of belief causes Tinker Bell to begin to die out, and Peter and the Lost Boys resolve to restore Jane's belief to save Tinker Bell. However, Jane encounters Captain Hook, who promises to take her home if she helps find his treasure, and gives her a whistle to signal him. Jane returns to Peter and the Lost Boys and they play a treasure hunt game. They succeed in finding the treasure and Jane is made into the first Lost Girl. However, one of the Lost Boys, Tootles, finds the whistle and blows it, alerting the pirate crew, who arrives and captures the Lost Boys. The pirates let Jane go and Peter angrily denounces her a traitor and reveals that Tinker Bell is dying. Jane returns to the Lost Boys' home to find Tinker Bell dead. As she mourns, Tinker Bell is revived due to Jane's restored faith. The two arrive at Captain Hook's ship just as he's about to kill Peter. Jane and Tinker Bell rescue Peter and the Lost Boys and Jane manages to fly with Tinker Bell's pixie dust, as well as her own belief. A freed Peter defeats Captain Hook and his pirate crew, who are then chased out of Never Land by the octopus, who mistakes them for fish. Jane, escorted by Peter and Tinker Bell, returns to London and reunites with Wendy and Danny. Peter and Wendy briefly reunite, but he is upset that she has grown up. However, Wendy reassures him that she hasn't really changed. Edward then returns from the armies and reunites with his family, and they watch as Peter and Tinker Bell fly back to Never Land. Cast *Harriet Owen as Jane. *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan. *Corey Burton as Captain Hook. *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee. *Kath Soucie as Wendy Darling. *Andrew McDonough as Danny. *Roger Rees as Edward. *Spencer Breslin as Cubby. *Bradley Pierce as Nibs. *Quinn Beswick as Slightly. *Aaron Spann as Twins. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Children and family films Category:Sequels Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:G-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films